villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arakune
Arakune is a character in BlazBlue series. He used to be Lotte Carmine a jealous scientist of sector seven who envies Kokonoe as the head scientist and a close friend of Litchi but during the boundary he experimented on himself and became Arakune a a blob monster. Currently he is captured by the N.O.L. as a bargaining tool for Litchi to join. Information A black blob-like creature with a white mask who formerly worked alongside Kokonoe, Tager and Litchi in Sector Seven. He is formerly a human named Lotte Carmine. After an attempt to study the Boundary, due to his inferiority complex over Kokonoe's genius, he became what he is today, now housing innumerable insects with his now-blobby body and thriving on knowledge. His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency - most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming - but it seems that only Litchi understands his words. His dialogue between many characters, as well as his Arcade Mode ending, suggest that it was the power and knowledge he obtained from the Boundary that gradually turned him into what he is, and notably (according to his Arcade Mode ending) he doesn't seem to have noticed that he's changed, and to him, his bizarre speech is completely normal. He seems to not understand why others can't understand him, creating a crude mask for himself thinking it would allow others to understand what he's saying. Calamity Trigger During Calamity Trigger, he lives in the sewers of the Kagutsuchi where the seithr concentration is highest and will attack anyone who visits there. He has also been known to attack and devour his victims to sustain himself, specifically targeting the Kaka clan, the closest living creatures. He thirsts for power and knowledge above all else and considers the Azure Grimoire the pinnacle of such. Anytime he meets Ragna he becomes obsessive in his desire to consume the Azure, often only saying "AzureAzureAzureAzure" when around Ragna. Characters he defeats in his story path are subsequently eaten by him, including Litchi and Taokaka, though he refuses to eat Bang. Continuum Shift Arakune continues to look for the Azure Grimoire. He is also shown to be capable of speaking like a normal human, although temporarily before slipping away to insanity once more. During his instance of sanity, he told Litchi to cease her attempts to cure him using the same power that drove him mad and instead turn herself to Kokonoe for healing; there is a fine line that she shouldn't cross or she could end up like him. An encounter with Hazama later reveals that Arakune was used as an experiment to create the Black Beast, but he ends up as a failure as the only thing he knew is how to consume others. He seems to remember Relius Clover and has a deep hatred for him. Their initial encounter is revealed in Continuum Shift II's second Extra Story - That Which is Inherited. Unfortunately, during one of his encounters with Relius, he is struck down and subdued with Relius' own marionette, Ignis, taking him into his custody. Terumi later uses the information of his captivity to eventually push Litchi to join the NOL. Material Collection Information *Values: Knowledge *Likes: Information *Dislikes: Ignorance Appearance Arakune appears in the form of a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. Amongst the chaotic mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it which was crafted by Arakune to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of its purpose, Arakune is never seen without the mask. Aside from the swarm of bees inside of his body, he also houses a collection of bones which he is able to mold into feasible limbs such as legs and arms to crawl on. Personality His horrible condition has rendered him virtually insane and lacking any reliable memory, as well as distorting his speech to near incoherency - most of his dialogue consists of gibberish, insane laughter and tortured screaming - but it seems that only Litchi understands his words. He is very obsessed with finding the Azure Grimoire and wants it for himself, to the point of even trying to consume Ragna. He had a hard time remembering Litchi when he was human, but slowly regained memories of his life, and started to remember Kokonoe and Relius, the latter being hated by Arakune. In Continuum Shift, as his story goes on, he suddenly has moments of coherency, whereupon he remembers who he really is and is able to speak clearly to others. As of Chrono Phantasma, Arakune has regained the ability of speaking understandable sentences, but is still insane due to his condition. Powers and Abilities Stepping into the Boundary has transformed Arakune into a black, amorphous creature. Added with his erratic nature makes him a difficult opponent to overcome. He is able to dive into the ground as a puddle and sink into the ground to avoid attacks and render himself invisible to enemy detection until he is struck. His gooey body encompasses a horde of poisonous insects that swarm around his opponents. His body also contains a bundle of bones which he can shapeshift for a variety of melee attacks or shape it into a cannon that can fire a concentrated beam of dark energy. Arakune's Drive is Crimson, which allows him to Curse his opponents by striking them with either a vapor he fumes out or by calling minions. In Calamity Trigger, he only needed to strike his opponent once, but in Continuum Shift, he has to fill up the gauge in order for it to work. Once fully Cursed, Arakune can summon a legion of small vermin-based creatures to swarm his opponents from all sides, making him nigh-untouchable in the hands of a proficient player. Gallery Arakune_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger Arakune_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Arakune.png|Chronophantasma img_arakune.png|Alter Memory Magical Beat Arakune.png|Magical Beat Trivia *Along with Rachel, Hazama and Hakumen, Arakune is one of the few without a skeleton shown upon the first's lightning attacks. Though, unlike the two, he just appears black and white. This is thought to further count for the fact he can't return to a human state. *Most of Arakune's specials are math terms, if not all. This points to the fact he was originally a scientist. *In some in-battle sound clips, it sounds as if he is speaking like a normal human, this can be heard in one of his VS Ragna quotes. *During a flashback in Continnum Shift, when Arakune was still human, he is still referred to as such when looking at his name even after players learn his real name is Lotte Carmine. *Arakune's gag reel is the only one in which there is an actual fight segment, pitting the player against Hazama. The outcome remains the same regardless of whether the player wins or loses. *Arakune's Unlimited form allows him to send out three of the same bug when an opponent is cursed, at the cost of depleting the curse meter much faster. In Calamity Trigger, the small size of the bugs largely defeated the purpose of this, as most of them would miss the opponent easily. In Continuum Shift, however, Arakune is given his old ability of instant curse, and his bugs converge more conveniently onto the position they're directed in. Combined with the large size of the bugs this time, it allows for him to literally fill the screen, effectively shutting down any character. He also has increased jumping speed, and dashes instead of traveling through the ground, which unfortunately makes his feints less reliable. *Arakune's name is a reference to Arachne, a mortal who was turned into a spider by the goddess of wisdom, Athena. His crest also resembles a spider. *Besides Litchi, Hazama can understand what Arakune says, as seen in Arakune's true ending. *Arakune seems to either be able to duplicate his mask, or carries spares; one of his new attacks in Chrono Phantasma displays him with five identical masks. *When targeted by Amane's Astral Heat, Arakune doesn't appear in his former human form; instead he appears as a Tartar, an insectoid species. As a matter of fact, the Tartar Arakune is transformed into resembles the one Lambda-11 encountered in Continuum Shift. *Arakune is also Blazblue's counterpart of Eddie. Category:On & Off Villains Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Recurring villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Mad Scientist Category:Apprentice Category:Jerks Category:Humanoid Category:Neutral Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masked Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Evil Genius Category:Anime Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Insectoid Villains